Let Sleeping Ducklings Lie
by Werewolves-Oh-My
Summary: Too many shifts in a row for Foreman and Chase leads to embarrassment, much to the amusement of Cameron.


Allison Cameron stomped through the corridors of PPTH angrily, furious that both her colleagues had disappeared, just in time to make her do all the blood tests on their ill patient. House had said they could go home from the neverending shifts as soon as all the various examinations were complete, an eventuality Cameron was desperate for. It was late, well gone midnight, and all Cameron could think about was her warm, comfortable bed that was waiting patiently for her back at her flat. Maybe, if her stupid idiotic colleagues would_ help_, she could be at home now, tucked up happily in her bed, instead of trawling the hospital with a face like thunder.

But they hadn't helped. And now she was pissed.

"Brenda, have you seen Foreman or Chase?" Cameron leant against the nurses' station, eyebrow raised as Brenda stifled a giggle.

"Of course I have, dear. Room 321A, Wilson asked for a consult and the two of them... Well, you'll see." Brenda smiled, returning to her paperwork with an amused smile as Cameron took off in the direction of the aforementioned room, determined to drag the pair of them back to diagnostics to perform the rest of the tests so she could _go home._

As Cameron approached the room, more and more giggling nurses appeared, seemingly multiplying as she moved closer to where her colleagues should be, until she finally reached the small piece of corridor outside the room, where a gaggle of nurses stood giggling. Upon spotting Cameron, the nurses scattered, running back to their stations as the Doctor approached.

Cameron's brow furrowed, incredibly confused as to everyone's amusement, but as she turned towards room 321A, everything became abundantly clear.

The cancer patient who they'd given the consult to was comatose; chemically induced, by the look of the equipment. Such a treatment meant that no family members were allowed in the room, which Chase and Foreman seemed to be using to the highest advantage.

They both sat, asleep, on the sofa in the small room. However, the fact that they were asleep was less amusing than how they were asleep. Chase's head was leant fully back, whilst his arms had spread across the back of the sofa. Foreman appeared to be using his colleague as some sort of teddybear/pillow hybrid, pressed against Chase's right side fully as he used the Australian's shoulder as a cushion. Chase's arm held him in place, and their legs had somehow become entangled.

Oh, this was amusing. This was very, very amusing indeed.

Cameron smiled, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed at her colleagues gleefully. Shaking her head slightly, she walked into the room, careful not to let the glass door slam and wake them up.

Clearing her throat lightly, she strove for the attention of either of them, and was not disappointed. Chase stirred first, blinking confusedly as his mind attempted to wake up. He rolled his shoulders languidly, causing a low groan to leave Foreman's lips. Chase froze, tensing as Foreman opened his eyes, before scrambling away from the sofa desperately, tripping over their entangled legs. The neurologist sprang up, stepping away from both the sofa and Chase quickly.

"What did you do to me?" Chase's accent was thick with shock as he lay on the floor, pointing accusingly at Foreman.

"What did _you _do to _me_!?" Foreman asked, equally shocked, fully awake due to the barrage of confusion flowing through him. The pair of them glared at each other angrily, neither fully understanding what had happened.

Cameron cleared her throat once more, and both Foreman and Chase turned to look at her.

"Should I be insulted that I wasn't invited to this little sleep over?" Cameron smiled, anger forgotten at the sight of her disgruntled colleagues."As amusing as you two are, we need to get going. Our patient needs more tests, and I can't do them all." She stated logically, walking out of the room with intent in the hopes that her colleagues would follow.

Chase and Foreman remained in the room, neither speaking as the click of Cameron's heels faded into the distance. Foreman snuck a glance at Chase, and accidentally caught his eye, before both of them quickly looked as far away from the other as possible. Chase scrambled off the floor, moving over to the exit briskly. He held the door open, determined to look anywhere else but at Foreman as he walked through. Foreman stopped momentarily in front of Chase, eyes still facing forwards.

"You have a very comfy shoulder." The neurologist stated quietly, as fast as he could muster, before sprinting off in the direction of Cameron. Chase remained still for a moment, grinning to himself, before catching himself doing so. Embarrassed, he walked into the corridor briskly, glancing left and right rapidly, before sprinting towards the diagnostic department like the good little Aussie he was.

* * *

Walking into the diagnostics room, Chase was confused by the lack of Foreman, Cameron and House. Looking towards his boss's office, however, he forgot all about the three of them, spotting something far more important.

A small polaroid photo, depicting himself and Foreman on the sofa. Snatching the image off House's desk, he stared intently, flipping it over in his hands to see a message on the back side.  
_  
Dont worry, you can have this copy, I've made thousands. H. _

* * *

_**  
Read and Review, Please! Make what you will of this story, it was written very late at night, under the influence of the many pharmaceutical drugs that are treating my throat at the moment ;)  
**_


End file.
